Mission Iruka Christmas
by Kiterie
Summary: When this is complete it will be 25 linked chapters that are KAKASHIXIRUKA yaoi and it takes place in the Mission Iruka universe roughly 6 months after MI. Most chapters are Rated K but I'm rating it T due to the shonenai aspect. May raise to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mission Iruka Christmas Chapter Rating: G Theme: Candy Canes Summary: Okay this is MI verse BUT this particular chapter is a flash back of Iruka's Christmas as a kid. The major reason for this is because I wrote one for Kakashi (which will be tomorrow's post) that's necessary for part of the overall story. The other reason is that I wanted to have a comparison of Iruka's childhood view of Christmas with Kakashi's to kind of showcase the differences.  
Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas... well take a guess!

"This is for you, Umino-san," the old woman said, handing his mother a box.  
"Merry Christmas."

The smell of the cookies was making Iruka hungry, but he knew better than to beg for one right in front of the old woman.

Instead, he handed her the small loaf of holiday bread his mother had made, and one of the cards he'd made.

"Merry Christmas obaa-san."

They said their good-byes and continued on their way. The bag of baked goods and candy slowly emptied of the presents they were giving out to their friends and filled with gifts they received.

Several old women pinched Iruka's cheeks and Sandaime ruffled his hair when they stopped by his office. Iruka didn't mind though because they always snuck him little treats, which his mother pretended not to notice.

"Just one more stop," his mother told him as she lead him down the street. He already knew this though, since he accompanied her or his father on the same route every holiday. The last stop was his favorite, so even though he was tired he was practically bouncing in excitement.

The candy store would be any five year old's dream, but for Iruka it was extra special because his aunt and uncle owned the place.

"Iruka-chan!" His aunt cooed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aunt Shinju!" He adored his aunt and uncle, and not just because they spoiled him. They were two of the nicest people he knew except for maybe his parents.

"I made special candies for you, Iruka-chan." His aunt said, releasing him and heading behind the counter. She set three red and white candies on the counter.

"Those are pretty." His mother said, picking one up.

"I was trying to think of something special to do for Christmas."

His mom unwrapped it and stuck one end in her mouth.

"Peppermint."

"Well, with all the holiday food and drink, it just seemed practical. But I also did cherry and strawberry ones."

"For the kids?"

His aunt nodded and handed him one.

"What do you think, chibi?" "I love all your candies, auntie," he said grinning from ear to ear. 

"Well these are extra special candies. The red stands for our village's shinobi who risk their lives and protect us. And the white stands for the innocent people they protect. They wind around like that because both are important. The villagers take care of the shinobi too. We build their houses, make their food, and fashion their weapons."

"That's very clever sister."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think so," his aunt said as she boxed up various treats.

"We'll be expecting you for Christmas dinner. You be good for your mom, Iruka-chan. And keep the tricks to a minimum." Shinju smiled at his mother. "He really does take after you there. Thank goodness he doesn't have a little sister to torment."

Takara laughed and handed over a box wrapped in shiny green paper before herding Iruka towards the door.

"We'll see you guys in a couple of days. Good luck with the new candies." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi glared at his sensei. "You don't need to feel sorry for me. I'm fine."

The man knelt beside him and smiled. "You misunderstand, it's not that I feel sorry for you. It's simply that I need your help. I have a very important mission here in town and could use a hand with it. Seeing as you're determined to work during the holiday when others would rather be elsewhere doing their own things, I thought that you would be the perfect person to assist me."

The silver-haired boy crossed his arms and looked skeptically at the grinning shinobi in front of him. "How hard could a mission in town be; that you would need my assistance?"

"I've always had particular help with this mission and it is a very important one that must be completed every year." The man tilted his head the side still grinning, "So? Are you willing to help me or do I need to find somebody else? I'm sure you could probably get a different mission if you'd rather do that. However seeing as I am busy with this one you would most likely be teamed up with others."

The young boy frowned and studied the face of the person he trusted most in the world. He knew his sensei was telling him the truth but he also knew there was more at play here than the other was revealing. That said he didn't like when he had to be paired with shinobi other than his sensei. He was used to it being just the two of them, he preferred it that way, so he sighed in resignation and nodded.

Kakashi watched as Minato-sensei laid the two large scrolls out and handed him a bag of smaller ones. "I'll set up the lanterns and you hand me the scrolls," Minato said smiling at him and setting up the first lantern on the edge of the training grounds just in view of the memorial.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. 'Ai Heike' He stared at the name wondering it's significance before handing it to his sensei.

"Ah... Ai, it's been awhile eh? A whole year has come an gone. I hope your grandkids will be in Konoha to visit with you this year." He turned to Kakashi, "Ai was the personal body guard to the first. She died saving his life."

Kakashi felt his eyes go wide but said nothing as his sensei continued to tell him how the woman had discovered that one of the council planned to kill the Hokage and had intercepted scroll with instructions only to be hunted down by the nin before she could return. And he gained a new appreciation for his summons when Minato explained that if it hadn't been for her falcon summon the scroll would have been taken back and the Hokage would never have gotten the warning or been able to prove that it was the council and not a random attack.

After he finished Minato simply set up another lamp. With each lamp he told Kakashi what he knew of the person. Although there were quite a few he knew very little about and more that he knew nothing at all about. Still he introduced himself and Kakashi to the name on the scroll and told them of the happenings around the village.

The moon was high before they finished setting up the hundreds of lamps. Kakashi stared across the field, the lanterns lit the area with a soft warm glow, and he felt an odd sense of peace standing there.

"Kakashi this is our family, remember that no matter what these people loved us enough to die for us," he said as he wrapped an arm around him. "I have one last lamp and a scroll to go with it. However I'd like you to set it up."

Kakashi turned and looked at him, the confusion evident in his eyes. His sensei handed him a small scroll and he unwound it. 'Sakumo Hatake' Kakashi shoved the scroll back into Minato's hands, "His name doesn't belong here."

"Yes, it does. Even Sandaime-sama agrees that he was hero. Not all of those we lit a candle for tonight died in battle. Not all of them are etched on the memorial. But all of them were heros. Some of them simply had the misfortune to survive, even if it meant they were crippled and could no longer live as shinobi." He took Kakashi's hand and placed the scroll in it again. "Your father didn't die on a mission but he did die to the wounds he suffered on one. Even if few people could see them."

He stared at the slightly mangled slip of paper for what seemed like hours before he nodded. He was still angry at his father for dying, for leaving him, but the shame dissipated leaving only his sadness and anger behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi carefully placed the lamp on the hook, and then unwound the small scroll of paper and attached it to the lamp. 

"Ah Mikuni-san how are you this year? Still keeping Akane-san company or did she finally tell you that enough is enough eternity is too long go away?" He chuckled. 

"No I figured she wouldn't tell you that. She probably should though." He smiled and started setting up another lamp beside that one. 

"Tell you what I'll set her up beside you again this year. If you two want to spend eternity pestering each other who am I say otherwise."

He picked up another white paper lantern from the box beside his feet. 

"Akane, now you know I wasn't serious. Don't leave that poor bastard, he'd be miserable without you," he said lighting a small candle and placing it in the holder of the lamp and unrolling another scroll. 

"Be nice to each other. I'm sure Miko will come visit you two on Christmas like she did last year."

He pulled another lamp out and started the ritual again, still chatting to the previous two lamps until he unrolled the small scroll for this one. 

"Ah Obito, how is it you sneak up on me every year? I swear you move your scroll so I'll find it when I least expect it." He watched as the thin paper fluttered in the light breeze. 

"Now I'll have to set Rin and Sensei up next to you so you can keep them company and so they can keep you out of trouble."

He proceeded to set up two more lamps and carefully sifted through the scrolls in the bag to find the right ones. 

"This year you'll have to settle for an hour or two of my dry wit. I have plans for a change. No, I'm not telling you in advance or you'll meddle. Yes, they do have to do with Iruka and no, I'm still not telling you."

He stood staring at the white paper lanterns for a moment.

"You'll have plenty of company this time of year." He let his eyes fall over the training grounds surrounding the memorial stone. It was nearly full of white paper lanterns. 

"Almost everyone has lost someone, and even those who don't normally have a reason to visit will come by to at least pay their respects." He reached a hand up and touched his scar. 

"Even those who pretend to forget the rest of the year will come." 

He smiled softly beneath his mask when he saw Iruka come through the line of trees. 

"For once I have a reason to spend time someplace other than here." He watched as Iruka stopped and stared across the training grounds. The other man's eyes took in the sight of all the paper lanterns before they fell on him.

Iruka smiled when he caught sight of his boyfriend standing across the training grounds. The glow of the hundreds of white lanterns filling the field with an otherworldly light. He remembered the first time he'd come to visit the heros of the past on Christmas. 

It amazed him that for nearly as long, Kakashi had been the one setting them up and he'd never known.

"Tsunade-san said you'd be here," Iruka said looking around again. "She says you set them up by yourself every year." The thought seemed to bother his lover.

"Hai." He reached out and took Iruka's hand reassuringly. "I don't mind. I actually enjoy the ritual."

"Your hands are cold," Iruka said and grasped Kakashi's other hand before pulling them both up to his lips to kiss them and blow warm breath onto them. "How are these things supposed to keep your hands warm?" he asked frowning at the ANBU half gloves. "You should have a proper pair for being outside like this."

"But I couldn't unroll the scrolls or light the lamps if I had mittens on."

"And you can't do that if you end up with frost bite either," the other man muttered still rubbing his fingers with the thumb of his mitten clad hand.

"Mittens look silly."

"Humph.. Says the man who walks around with gravity defying hair."

"I thought you liked my hair," he pouted.

"I do. I like your hands more, so maybe you should take care of them."

"Ah fine, fine, I give." And with that he pulled his hands free and wrapped them around Iruka's waist, before shoving them under the end of the other man's sweater and against his bare skin. Iruka screeched and tried to escape but Kakashi had a firm grip by this point. "There now you can warm me up."

"Get your cold hands off of me, you bastard!" Iruka shrieked, still squirming. Kakashi laughed and held on tighter. "Let me go!"

Kakashi leaned forward and snuggled into his neck. "I can think of another way you could warm me up."

"Gah, let me go and finish your work."

"Ah, you're no fun, sensei," he chuckled but released him. "I do need to finish though. Was there some reason in particular you came looking for me?"

"Ah no. I just thought we could go have lunch together when you're finished."

"Sure," he said, smiling brightly as he picked up another lantern. "I should be done in about 20 minutes or so. I've only got 4 or 5 lanterns left to set up."

"I could help," Iruka offered.

"Well, um, okay." He handed Iruka the bag of scrolls.

"Just hand me a scroll when I ask for it." And with that he lit another candle and placed it in the lamp. "Okay hand me a scroll."

Iruka reached in a pulled one out reading the name on it as he did so, 'Takara Umino.' He smiled and thumbed the scroll's edge before digging in the pack again.

It took a moment but he found the other one, grateful it hadn't already been place somewhere in the mass of lights. He smiled at the second scroll, Kenshin Umino, before turning to Kakashi. "Mind if I set these two up?"

Kakashi smiled, "Not at all." And he turned and set up another lantern.

"Mom, dad, this is the team Kakashi belonged to. I hope you can all keep each other company for the holiday, and don't tell them any embarrassing stories that they don't need to hear." Iruka sighed and looked Kakashi who pretended to be innocent, before turning back to the lamps.

"I'm sure they hear enough of them anyway." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Title: Mission Iruka Christmas Chapter Rating: PG Theme: Sugar Cookies Authors: Kiss and Tell Music: mix CD with Another Night, Ever Fallen In Love, Everytime We Touch, etc on it.

Rating: PG 

"Th... these are for you!" Ayame pushed a small package at Kakashi-sensei before blushing and half running to the back of the ramen shop.

Kakashi stared at the still warm package for a moment before setting it aside to eat his ramen. Iruka's eyes didn't leave him as he broke the chopsticks apart.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at him, "It smells like sugar cookies, so no."

"But..."

"No." Kakashi said, answering Iruka's next unspoken question. "They wouldn't taste right with ramen."

"But she'll think you don't appreciate it."

"Will she now?" Kakashi's tone the usual impassive boredom.

Iruka poked at his noodles and frowned.

"You don't appreciate it?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Appreciate what, exactly? Her baking me cookies, or what she's implying by doing so?" the silver haired nin asked. He set his chopsticks down and looked at the other man.

Iruka drank his tea and refused to look anywhere but at his bowl.

"It's obvious she likes you," he finally managed.

"I suppose it is. Does that bother you, Sensei?" he asked as he leaned over and the last word was spoken mere inches from the chunin's ear.

It took a great deal of effort not to choke on his tea. "Why would it bother me?"

"If I knew, I suppose, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Iruka could feel his breath through the mask and the warmth of it clung to his neck in the cool air.

"Would you like me to share my cookies with you, Iruka-sensei? I'd be more than happy to share with you..." Kakashi's voice was lower and the tone implied something far more perverted was intended than simply eating cookies.

Iruka stiffened as the blush spread across his cheeks.

"I think Ayame-san's feelings would be hurt if you did, don't you?"

"Ah, but Ayame-san isn't here, so how would she know? Are you going to tell her who I share my cookies with?"

His covered mouth brushed against the stray hairs that hung beside Iruka's cheek.

"I won't tell her if you won't. I mean we wouldn't want to hurt her feelings after all."

Iruka shivered and it wasn't because of cold.

"If you were just going to give her cookies away, why did you even bother accepting them? I'm sure they were intended for you, not others."

Kakashi chuckled but remained where he was.

"Ah but once you give somebody a gift it's theirs to do with as they please. And it's not as though she stayed around long enough for me to refuse now is it."

Iruka turned slightly to frown at Kakashi.

"If you accept them though she's going to think you like her," he pouted. "And that's really not fair to her, she's hardly more than a kid."

Kakashi laughed and sat back.

"You really are worried about her. I thought you were just being jealous."

Iruka pushed him slightly. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, that's what makes it so cute," Kakashi said still laughing. "If it makes you feel any better when I get the chance I will break it to her gently, I'll even return the cookies if you like."

"Well we could get her a gift instead I suppose. That way she wouldn't feel so bad." Iruka smiled slightly. The cookies really did smell nice.

"Great idea, we need to do some shopping for presents anyway."

They quickly finished their ramen, each thinking of presents for different people. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi dug through the stacks of boxes. He knew they were in a box somewhere in here. Iruka's remark about frostbite had caught his attention, but he'd shoved it aside. It had to be a coincidence. It couldn't have been him.

"Winter age 15... no." He shoved the box aside along with the fall, summer, and spring boxes from the same year.

"Ah ha! I knew it was still here." He pulled the box from the stack and set it on top of another stack so it stood about waist high.

There was a thick layer of dust on the top, but he didn't bother blowing it off before he ripped the top open to dig through the contents.

Flashback

"Iruka! Come here so we can go see the lights." Iruka looked up from where he'd been playing in his room.

"Coming mother!" He smiled and ran out the door to see her. She was waiting by the door, holding his coat out for him. He slipped his arms in and stood still as she zipped it. He would have, but she seemed to like doing it. Iruka liked making her happy so he put up with it. Plus it made up for when he pulled pranks. A scarf got wrapped around his neck, all that was visible after was his eyes. And too large mittens were slipped onto his hands.

"There, we're ready. Come on honey." He nodded and followed his mom and dad out into the cold.

When they reached the training grounds, Iruka hung back. He watched his parents walk forward into the small crowd. There were small lanterns everywhere, scrolls attached to each one with a name showing who it was dedicated to.

While they went and talked quietly to other people who were setting up lanterns, he looked about. There was an older boy with spiky silver hair sitting on the stone, apparently listening to all the stories people told.

Iruka took in his appearance, he looked kind of familiar. (Maybe I've seen him around somewhere. But isn't he cold in that outfit? And those half glove things can't be keeping his hands warm.) He thought about it for a few moments, looking from the other boy to his own hands.

Making a quick decision he ran over towards the stone. When the boy didn't pay attention to him immediatly he reached out and tapped on his knee. When he looked down and met Iruka's eyes he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes...?"

"Here." Iruka shoved his mittens at him. They were too big for him anyway. They were a solid black with a tiny dolphin on the cuff to identify them as his.

The silver hair blew a bit in the breeze as they observed eachother.

"I don't need mittens." He tried to hand them back but Iruka shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped back.

"You keep them. You need to keep your hands warm. How are you going to do jutsus if your fingers fall off from frostbite?" He insisted stubbornly before running off to his parents. He could feel someone watching him all the way over. He glanced back once, and smiled when the other waved a be-mittened hand at him.

"Ah, there you are, Iruka. Where have you been?" His mom smiled as she looked down at him.

"I was talking to someone. Do you know who he is?" Iruka pointed off at the stone, then pouted slightly.

"He's gone. I hope he has a good Christmas."

Kakashi caught Iruka at the academy during his lunch break. He closed the shades and lowered his mask like he usually did when he came to visit his boyfriend at work. He held the bag behind his back as he walked over to the desk.

"Hey 'Ruka. I found something and I thought maybe one of the kids could use them," he said, smiling and leaning over Iruka's desk while the man sorted through papers and poked at his lunch.

Iruka looked up at him as he popped another piece of chicken in his mouth. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi pulled the bag from behind his back. "Here."

Iruka took the bag and glanced inside. The confusion on his face growing as he discovered the contents. Kakashi watched as his lover reached in and pulled the mittens out of the bag. He smiled as the other man's eyes lit with recognition. "I... how... where..." Iruka stuttered turning his confused brown eyes at him.

"So they are yours?" Kakashi asked, now certain his chunin had been the same boy who'd given him the mittens so many years ago. He'd forgotten the incident until he'd been reminded the day before.

"Mmmhmm... my mom made them for me the winter before she died. Why do you have them?" Iruka asked, obviously not remembering.

"A boy gave them to me while I was sitting at the memorial after I'd set up the lights with Sensei one year."

Iruka's eyes grew wide as the memory flooded back to him and the realization hit him. Iruka blushed and Kakashi reveled in it. He loved that it was one more moment they'd shared even if neither of them had realized it at the time.

Iruka slid his hand in one of the mittens, surprised that it fit. They'd been huge back then and his mother had said he'd grow into them. "Thank you, Kashi," he said still studying the gloves.

"I'm just returning them. I didn't know whose they were, or I'd have given them back to you sooner."

Iruka pulled the mitten off and put them both back in the bag. "You should have them, I gave them to you." He held the bag out to Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head, "They wouldn't fit me."

Iruka set the bag down before standing and walking around his desk. "Then thank you for keeping them safe for me," he said as he wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck and pulled him in for kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka pulled Kakashi along behind him. "Where should we start?" Iruka had a rather long list in his hand with names scrawled on it.

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because it's what you do," Iruka stopped and looked at him. "They're your friends. Don't you want to get them something?"

Kakashi looked away.

"Why not?" Iruka asked releasing Kakashi's hand to place both on his hips as he frowned.

"It's not that exactly... it's just that I've never gotten them a present before why do I have to get them one now?"

"It's not that you have to. It's just..." Iruka sighed. "It's a nice thing to do and it lets them know you care about them. It doesn't have to be big or elaborate but trust me it will mean a lot to them." Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi. "I got you a present..." he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Mmm... and what kind of present is it? Can I open it now?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck.

"No... but I might let you open it early if we get done shopping sometime this year.'

Kakashi nipped the ornery chunin's neck, just below his ear, through his mask. "How about we skip the shopping and go open it now?"

"No," Iruka pushed him away but smiled and grabbed his hand again. "If you're not good you'll get nothing but coal."

"I'd better start thinking of good uses for coal then because I have no intention of being good," Kakashi laughed and then laughed again when Iruka blushed. He let Iruka lead him down the street though and didn't protest further.

They wandered in and out of shops and Iruka picked up a few gifts for various people. A new medic kit for Sakura, a sharpening stone for Asuma, and a sake set for Tsunade

When Iruka tried to pay for them though Kakashi grabbed his ass. And when the chunin spun around to yell at him Kakashi slid one hand around his waist and the other past to the counter, dropping some bills on the table. When Iruka turned around to pay and the cashier handed him his bag Iruka turned around and hit Kakashi in the arm.

"Now, now, these are supposed to be from both of us which means since you picked it out I get to pay for it."

Iruka pouted at him, "Then you should have to pick out the next gift."

"I'm not good at things like that. You however are so you really should be the one to do it."

"But..."

"If it makes you feel better I'll pick out Gai's gift."

"Fine, but I'm getting our lunch." Iruka had that 'And dont' you dare try to argue with me about it either' look on his face.

Kakashi smiled and took the bag from Iruka brushing his fingers slowly across Iruka's. "Alright," he said and then pulled his 'Ruka to him and kissed him on his nose. It's not like it really matter... well hopefully it wouldn't after Christmas, but he wasn't about to give anything away just yet.

They wandered around getting gifts for anyone Iruka could think of and a few 'just in case he forgot somebody' which amused the copy nin to no end.

"Brrr... It's getting cold out," Iruka said rubbing his arms. "Remind me again why I didn't wear a coat?"

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a small alley way before dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around him. "I'll warm you up," he said pressing his body against the shivering chunin.

He watch Iruka's expression turn from embarrassed to thoughtful. Then, rather unexpectedly, the other man set the bags in his hands down and snuggled back. "How are you the warm one. You're taller and thinner than me you should be colder than me."

Kakashi laughed and buried his nose against his lover's neck. "Mmm... it's because I'm so hot blooded."

"That's putting it mildly!" Iruka laughed.

"I know a special jutsu I could teach you to help keep you warm but I think we'd have to go home for me to teach it to you," he drawled. "After all I wouldn't want just anyone learning it."

"You are really warm..." Iruka murmured against his shoulder before sighing. "But I'm hungry and we're not done shopping." Kakashi thought he sounded like he was pouting.

"I can cook us something and we can finish shopping tomorrow or something." He was leaning more to the or something but he wasn't about to say that.

"Mmmm... warmth," Iruka murmured again and before he could change his mind Kakashi scooped up the bags and transported them home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Since it's a challenge..we'll pretend we put one here.

This is another chapter for the Christmas Challenge.

Theme: Presents.

Authors: Kiss and Tell

Rating: PG

Mission Iruka-verse. 

Ayame smiled at the two shinobi who ducked under the cover of her father's ramen stand. She was even happier when she realized who they were.

"Hatake-san, Umino-san, how are you today?" she asked as they sat down.

"We're great Ayame-san. How've you been?" the brown haired man asked her politely. "I hope the shop's been doing well with all the cold weather we've been having."

"Hai, we ran out of green tea even. Oyaji-san went out to get some more. So what can I get you two?"

"A bowl of pork ramen and miso ramen. Oh and some sake since you're out of tea."

She nodded smiling slightly more when Hatake-san spoke before turning to prepare their order.

"Kurenai is holding a Christmas party in a few days. I promised her we'd help her set up,"

She heard Iruka chuckle at the other's sigh. "Oh come on it won't be that bad. Besides, remember last year when Anko helped her decorate? There was enough mistletoe to make an entire tree out of the stuff." There was a pause, and then she barely heard him mutter, "And I didn't get to enjoy any of it that time."

"Mmm... I was looking forward to that this time. Especially after all the sake Genma brings every year."

"You're hopeless."

"Do we get to have sake while we decorate?"

"Asuma mentioned something of the sort."

"And there will still be mistletoe right?"

"Hai, though only one bunch, not the over abundance we had last year."

"Come on we need more than that. How else am I going to... Hey! What was that for?"

"Pervert."

She chuckled at the conversation as she set the two bowls down in front of them.

"You two must be really good friends. You always seem to do everything together." She watched as Iruka-san blushed. This seemed to cause Kakashi-san no end of amusement and he laughed as he broke his chopsticks apart.

"Hai," he said still chuckling. "We do 'everything' together, don't we 'Sensei'?" Iruka-san hit him and she looked from one to the other wondering what it was she seemed to have missed.

A pair of chopsticks clinked down on the bowl and she realized a moment too late that she'd missed seeing Kakashi-san's face while she was looking at Iruka-san.

"I almost forgot we actually stopped by for a reason other than to eat." Iruka said. He quickly downed the last of his bowl and turned to grab something from a bag beside him.

"We wanted to drop off the gift we got for you and Teuchi-san." He handed her a small box wrapped in blue paper.

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't..."

"And we wanted to thank you for the sugar cookies," he smiled brightly at her. "Come on Kakashi we have to pick some stuff for Kurenai. It was nice seeing you Ayame-san. Enjoy the gift." And with that he pulled the other man out of the shop.

She glanced down at the package feeling rather confused. There was a small white card attached to the ribbon so she opened it. 'From Kakashi Hatake & Iruka Umino.' She blushed as the implication hit her and she found she was very grateful they were already gone.

"Ayame-chan I'm back," her father called as he entered through the back door. "I hope it wasn't too busy while I was out."

"No," she said smiling. Well, at least they were happy. 


	8. Chapter 8

"But come on, one is hardly enough." Kakashi noted, following Iruka into the flower shop.

"One is enough. You just want an excuse to..." Iruka trailed off as he caught sight of Ino before he could finish his thought and blushed.

"To what?" Kakashi asked, mischievously nuzzling his neck from behind. "I don't make excuses where you're involved. I was merely thinking of everyone else." He maintained. 

To Iruka's further embarrassment he could feel his blush deepen from Kakashi's actions and words, to retaliate he lightly elbowed him. "Be good." He whispered back.

"Why? I'm pretty sure she knows." Kakashi murmured. 

"Besides I have been good. Well in front of the civilians at least." He chuckled and put the hand that wasn't holding a dozen shopping bags on his lover's hip before nuzzling his neck again.

Frowning Iruka pointed out, "You're going to crush the bags."

He began to step away but Kakashi grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards. 

"Now what kind of shinobi would I be if I couldn't multi-task?"

"Then behave so we can get our shopping done."

"Hmph, I still don't see why we have to do the shopping." He replied, sounding like a pouting child.

Still trapped against his lover Iruka sighed as he explained the situation again. 

"I told you, Asuma is on a solo mission and Kurenai had to train with her students today. I offered since I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you, but if you don't stop I'll finish it by myself."

Kakashi leaned forward till his masked lips were right by Iruka's ear. 

"Ah but you don't like finishing on your own." Kakashi whispered, leering at the stunned Chuunin.

Iruka blushed a rather deep shade of crimson before pushing him away, walking towards Ino he quickly pulled himself together. 

"Hello Ino-chan. How're you today?" He asked, pointedly ignoring Kakashi who was snickering behind him. 

"I need to get some garlands, holly, and one bunch of mistletoe."

"Let's get at least a couple more than that." Kakashi commented. "I know there is more than one doorway in her house." He added. 

Without turning around Iruka answered. "No."

"I'll be good. I promise."

Iruka looked over his shoulder at the other man. 

"I don't believe you." He replied, frowning at him before turning back to Ino. 

"Just one mistletoe. We need probably 60 feet of greenery though. Oh! And she wanted me to ask if you could deliver her tree tonight since she wants to start decorating early tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll get Choji and Shikamaru to help me when they get here." Looking at the bags they were carrying she added, "I can deliver the other stuff too if you like. Since your hands seem to be full."

"I'd appreciate that," Iruka said, smiling. "We still have a lot of shopping to do and..."

"I'll pay for the extra mistletoe." Kakashi brightly declared. 

Turning around Iruka wacked him in the chest, the bags slamming into his stomach.

"NO!"

"Uft!" Kakashi feigned being bent over in pain, winking at Ino who chuckled and nodded slightly.

"Oh stop. They have wrapping paper and table cloths in them. I doubt I've done internal damage," Iruka said, rolling his eyes.

Still acting as if he was terribly injured Kakashi remarked, "I could get a paper cut and die. Who knows what toxins they put on paper these days."

Staring blankly at his lover Iruka commented. "If that were true, I'd have died a long time ago."

Straightening up Kakashi relented. 

"Alright, alright sensei. We should get on our way if we intend to finish anytime before dinner." Rolling his eyes Iruka allowed Kakashi to guide him out the door.

"Later Ino-san," Kakashi called turning to look at her over his shoulder and waving a hand in her direction. She didn't miss the hand signs for lots and please as he walked out the door chatting amicably with his boyfriend. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Here, this is for you two." Kurenai smiled and handed a small white box Iruka. "I figured you wouldn't have gotten one already so when I saw it I figured it'd make a good gift for you two."

Iruka smiled and stared at the box curiously. "Can we open it now or should we wait until Christmas morning?"

"Now of course!" Kurenai laughed the look on her face gave away just how eager she was for them to do so.

Kakashi leaned over his shoulder as he lifted the lid. Inside lay a pair of miniture kunai crossed at the widest points of the blades. The handles were connected with two ribbons, one blue and one brown. Iruka blushed and gently picked the ornament up.

"I didn't know whether to get it engraved or not but decided against it since I don't know who knows."

"Thank you Kurenai. It's very nice," he said and then looked at Kakashi who seemed a bit bewildered by the gift.

"Mmm? Yes, thank you Kurenai. I'm sorry but I don't quite understand the sybolism behind it though."

"It's custom to have a Christmas ornament for the first year a couple is together 'Kashi love."

"I thought the ribbons would match your guys' eyes."

"Ah..." he said as the meaning dawned on him. "Then it was a very good choice. Thank you again."

"Oh good. I'm glad you both like it. " She stood up and headed for the kitchen. "What do you guys want to drink? I have sake, cider, and cocoa."

"I love hot cocoa," Iruka said, grinning.

"I've discovered something in the last few months, Kurenai."

"Oh and what's that?"

"He can't cook. I mean honestly no matter how hard I try to teach him something always happens to the food and it's completely inedible by the time he's done with it." Kakashi dodged the elbow aimed for his side. "But there is one exception to the rule. If it involves chocolate he's suddenly the master chef. I'm beginning to suspect he's just not truly motivated unless chocolate is involved."

"I am to! I just... well I just can't seem to get it right. The chocolate thing is a fluke."

Kurenai laughed and leaned against the door. "You know, I always wondered how you never managed to poison yourself when we taught together at the academy. This new chocolate thing however has me curious. Is it just hot cocoa or is it really anything with chocolate in the recipe?"

"So far it's anything. He even managed to do a rather impressive chocolate tart. I was rather impressed by that. It's like the switch in his brain only flips if it's promised chocolate." Iruka shoved him and he allowed himself to fall over sideways on the couch. "I think I might have to try training him with chocolates or feeding them to him before he starts cooking," he laughed.

"Hmph!" Iruka crossed his arms and glowered at the copy nin.

"Maybe you should make the hot cocoa then Iruka. After all this I'm curious to see this in action. I'm not quite sure I believe it."

"I don't know if I want to if he's just using me as some form entertainment..."

"Mmm... you're always entertaining. 'Ruka love are you sure you don't want to do anything that just happens to entertain me?"

"Pervert," but the blush spread across his cheeks as he said it so neither Kurenai nor Kakashi was convinced that this was a bad thing in the sensei's mind.

"Tell you what, if you make hot cocoa I'll make cookies," Kakashi said, deciding bribery would probably be the fastest way to get the magic that was Iruka's hot chocolate.

"Fine, but I'm probably going to need ingredients and you're playing fetch."

"Woof," Kakashi said before leaning over to whisper in Iruka's ear. "If I beg can I get more than hot cocoa?" He grinned when he was rewarded with yet another blush.

"Kurenai, I think you'd better show me your kitchen before I strangle Kakashi."

She laughed and walked into the kitchen obviously amused by the playful banter between the two. She showed him where everything was and he wrote down a quick list and shoed Kakashi off who had also taken a quick survey of the pantry.

"So... now that he's gone. Did you get it?"

"Hai, of course I did. Let me go get it and you can look it over. Asuma finished the embroidery last night."

"I still can't believe he knows how to knit."

"Yeah well... it kills time and takes his mind off... things," she said before disappearing for a moment.

She pulled the material from the bag and handed it to Iruka. "It's soft but he says it's really sturdy stuff. Came in special from Lightning Country."

Iruka ran the soft crimson material against his face. "I can't thank you guys enough."

"You can keep it here until the party," She said and pulled out the silver wrapping paper.

Iruka hated to wrap it in the paper. He wanted to stare at it, to bury his face in it, or just give it to Kakashi early and bury his face against it while the other man was wearing it. It really was perfect. He removed the other two items from the bag before wrapping them and handing it back to Kurenai so she could return it to her hiding spot.

Kakashi had been so helpful, he'd have to remember to reward him... inadvertently of course. Couldn't have him guessing at the game that he and Kurenai had just played with him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi returned from his little shopping expedition to find Kurenai and Iruka sipping tea and looking like two cats who caught the canary and shared it and were now rolling around in the feathers.

"I thought we were going to have hot cocoa?"

"We are but you took forever so we made tea," Iruka said still smirking.

"I wasn't gone that long." Kakashi set the bags on the counter before leaning over to peck the chunin, that he just knew was up to something, on the cheek. "So what were you two up to while I was away hmm?"

"Just talking about absolutely nothing special," Iruka teased.

"Liar." He started pulling out the various ingredients. Setting Iruka's hot chocolate ingredients on the counter by the stove and the stuff for his gingerbread on the counter in front of the three of them. "Go make your cocoa before I pry your secret out of you... by any means necessary."

"Not in front of me you won't. Or I might just beat you senseless," Kurenai piped up while shooting him a warning look.

"Hmph... well you're no fun. I'm sure Ino would gladly trade you places," he snickered.

"Don't remind me! She's been trying to get poor Choji and Shikamaru to go out. What's worse is when they give her the slip she tries to pair Kiba up with Shino which of course makes poor Hinata turn so many shades of red I'm surprised she hasn't passed out yet," Kurenai said sounding rather exasperated.

Kakashi burst out laughing, grabbing his sides and practically falling over and when Iruka blushed it only made him laugh that much more.

"I try to keep him out of trouble when we're in public. Really I do," Iruka said apologetically.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "I guess I should just be grateful he doesn't paw you in front of civilians so I'm at least somewhat safe when I go shopping as long as I don't want something off a shelf back in some unobtrusive corner."

Iruka poured the cocoa into mugs and handed one to Kurenai and Kakashi. "Why don't we go sit in the living room and figure out what we want to do as far as decorating?"

"Sounds good and it will keep us out from under foot while Kakashi bakes cookies. Although I'm very curious about what he looks like in an apron," she snickered.

"Shoo you two," Kakashi said and gently shoved his lover towards the kitchen door.

Several hours later, while Iruka and Kurenai were still busy sorting through the boxes of decorations they'd pulled out of her attic, Kakashi came out of the kitchen carrying a large tray.

Iruka stared dumbfounded at the 'gingerbread town.'

"What is /that/ supposed to be?" Kurenai asked horrified.

"This is 'My Konoha,' Kakashi said grinning at them and setting his master piece on the table.

Iruka stood up and walked over to it. He really couldn't believe Kakashi would make something so... so... hideous. The hot pink frosting of the neon lights, or the anatomically correct and recognizable gingerbread shinobi position around the Hokage Tower turned brothel was... It was.. exactly something he should have expected. It made his head hurt.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Kurenai shrieked as she spotted the red eyed, black haired, naked gingerbread girl on her knees in front of a gingerbread boy who just happened to look a lot like Asuma.

"Yep and this is Genma and Raidou. They're taking the payments. And here's Kotetsu and Izumo peeping in a window. If you look in the window you'll see our very well endowed Hokage and a certain author I am particularly fond of. Oh and of course here's me and you, Iruka-kun."

Iruka could feel his eyebrow twitching a moment before he dove for the gingerbread house. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Mission Iruka Christmas Theme: Wrapping Paper Chapter Rating: G Disclaimer: Not unless I find them wrapped up under the tree... which would be lovely but I'd probably check myself into the nearest mental institution if I did.

Music: I've been listening to Christmas music, you know to get into the mood and Freddie Martin was singing and either he's got a male back up singer or he's doing his voice twice... I dunno but it sounds very very YAOI! So I cracked up laughing.

Kakashi scattered the items across the bed and stared at them for a moment before pulling shiny blue paper with silver stars on it from another bag. He rolled out a decent amount and sliced it from the roll with his kunai leaving the edge ragged.

Then he looked the various objects over very carefully before picking up a book, smiling, and setting it on top of the paper. He folded the edges over and then the ends before slapping a couple pieces of tape on it to hold them down.

For some reason it didn't look like the boxes he'd seen at the store. He studied it for a moment more before he undid the tape and tried again. The second attempt looked a little better but it had creases and wrinkles so Kakashi tossed the sheet aside and got a new piece.

Thinking he had mastered the art of gift wrapping he rolled out another sheet. He picked up the pile of various weapons and laid them carefully on the paper. However when he folded the paper over they ripped through it and he had to try again. After the third try he picked up blanket from the pile of gifts and wrapped them in that before then wrapping the blanket rather messily with the paper. It didn't look all that great but at least you couldn't tell what it was.

He wrapped a few other odd presents and stared at the pile that looked like a five year old had tried wrap them. Okay so it had been a few years since he'd gotten anyone a gift. Even then he'd always had the store wrap them.

But when Iruka had sat wrapping the gifts for their friends Kakashi had asked him why he didn't just pay the dollar and have the store wrap them. Iruka had explained that part of the point of a gift was the thought and time spent on picking them out and wrapping them.

And so naturally Kakashi had decided that if he wanted this Christmas to be perfect he had to wrap them himself. However the paper was NOT cooperating. He scratched the back of his head and studied the misshapen packages again. Then he ripped the paper off them and started again. He still had a few hours before Iruka got home surely he could wrap them and hide them by then.

Two hours and several rolls of wrapping paper later Kakashi was beginning to wonder. Why was wrapping a few items in paper so difficult? He'd wrapped things in paper before but they hadn't needed to be pretty just practical.

He scooped up the arm loads of now useless wrapping paper and shoved them in a trash bag. There had to be an easier way to do this. The book he'd gotten on known traps of water country was the only thing that he hadn't shredded for the umpteenth time although its bow was lopsided and didn't look as pretty as the ones the stores did.

He sat. He stared. He sulked.

After about 15 minutes he finally stood up and wrote a note for Iruka just in case he got there before Kakashi got back. Then the copy nin scooped the gifts into a bag and took off.

A few minutes later he was perched outside one of the local stores watching them wrap presents. And Kakashi decided he'd have to remember to thank Obito or maybe apologize for misusing the gift. On the bright side even the bows would be perfect. 


	12. Chapter 12

Iruka hadn't been expecting the bright orange and blue box that was waiting for him on his doorstep that evening. He knew who it was from so he picked it up and walked inside. He studied it again, then set it on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen to start tea and get a knife.

He frowned at the knowledge that Naruto was so far away on Christmas. They'd spent it together for years and it really wouldn't be the same without him. Although spending his first Christmas with Kakashi was great too. He poured his tea and wandered back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Careful of the contents he slit the top of the box open and removed a few pieces of tissue paper. An envelop and a small box lay on top of more tissue paper. He smiled and opened the letter.

Dear Iruka-sensei

I know I'm not supposed to be sending you letters but I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you on Christmas. I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Ero-senin had us out in the middle of nowhere. He's busy peeping at girls so I'm safe for awhile. You must be bored without me. You can buy Konohamaru ramen sometimes if you get too lonely.

This old man sells this neat fruit that I thought you should have. It doesn't taste good in ramen but he says they go good in muffins and I know you like those. He also offered to ship them for me and if anyone asked he'd say you special ordered them for Christmas since some people string them up like we did with popcorn last year. Since I can't be there, I thought I could be there, only as a cranberry, you know?

Oh and the box is for Sakura. I was thinking maybe you could give it to her for me. It's a bracelet. This old man's daughter makes them and they're special because she says the stones promote good health. Which sounds like Sakura now that she's studying to be a medic nin. Make sure she knows it's from me, okay?

Well I better go find ero-senin or he'll get caught and then we won't be able to sleep at the bathhouse.

Naruto

Iruka chuckled and set the letter aside then he pulled the small box out and set it on top of the letter. Finally he reached in and pulled the rest of the tissue paper out. Under was a clear plastic bag full of small red berries. So that's what cranberries look like.

Opening the bag he took one out and popped it in his mouth. His face contorted in an almost pained expression and he spat the thing out again. "That is gross," he said walking over to the trash can and throwing it in. "Well at least they'll look good on the Christmas tree." He frowned, there was probably enough there for 10 Christmas trees. But they really were awful. He'd have to figure out something to do with them. Or maybe Kakashi would have an idea. Iruka packed up his box again.

He tossed a couple of his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. It was a good thing he'd decided to come by to pick them up. He had no idea what would happen if they had gotten wet or too hot. He smiled as he locked up and carried the box over to Kakashi's. 


	13. Chapter 13

"So it looks like you and Asuma got the lights detangled and the tree is... mostly straight," Iruka said smiling.

"I told you it was leaning a little to the left," Kurenai hissed playfully at her boyfriend.

"It's got a crooked trunk then because it doesn't want to sit flat if I try to straighten it."

Iruka almost managed to smother the laugh but the barest of snickers was heard and noticed.

"What?" Asuma asked almost blandly still trying to look disinterested.

"You're supposed to re-cut the trunk before you put it in the stand or the poor thing will just wither by tomorrow," Kakashi said interjecting.

This caused everyone to turn and look the copy nin with rather dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"What? It's like with any plant, the end seals over and you have to re-cut it so that it can draw the water up it's stem again. So go get me a saw and I'll show you. Oh and we'll need a pair of shears so we can trim the branches."

They still stared at him but after a moment Asuma nodded and headed off for the demanded supplies.

"Mr. Ukki wasn't my first plant you know. Who do you think takes care of my family's garden? "

"Oh I guess I hadn't considered that. I still don't understand how you know anything about Christmas trees."

"I don't know anything beyond how to take care of them. I'm really not quite sure why people would want to cut a perfectly healthy tree down and decorate it."

Iruka laughed and then explained the tradition to him going into the various cultures and their reasons while Kakashi fixed the tree so it wouldn't die before the party.

"And we're doing it why?"

"Because it's fun and it looks pretty," Iruka said chuckling and shaking his head.

Kakashi studied the tree in front of them and then turned to Iruka. "You know I think the Christmas tree and I have a lot in common."

"Huh? What are you talking about it's a tree?" Iruka asked giving him a weird look. "About the only thing you share is the fact your hair style looks like snow covered pine needles."

"Hmph! I thought you liked my hair."

Iruka laughed, "I do Kashi love but you have to admit it is a bit odd."

Kakashi feigned being hurt and Iruka only rolled his eyes at him. "Well aside from our amazing sense of style we also share some other traits."

"Oh? Like what?" Iruka asked seemingly unconvinced about the possibility.

"Well for one the ribbon wrapped around it means it's definitely into bondage. It must like to tied up," Kakashi said and had to smother a laugh at the blush that spread across his lover's cheeks. "Second, we all know candy canes are kinky. Or do I need to be more specific. I really wouldn't mind you know."

Iruka hit him and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"And it took me awhile, I'm really surprised I didn't notice it before, but those strings of cranberries share an very strong resemblance to one of my favorite toys."

Iruka stared at him and then the tree in confusion. It took a moment and Kakashi could see the moment that it dawned on Iruka exactly which toy he was referring too because the chunin's face lit to yet another fascinating shade of red. He really didn't think he could ever tire of this particular form of entertainment.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Kakashi laughed and pulled his embarrassed and probably slightly disturbed lover against him. "Mmm.. I blame you. I never used to be this way until you," he said as he snuggled.

Iruka laughed and pushed at his chest. "Oh please! If anyone believes that I've got a bridge to sell them."

"Mmm... but it's true. I've gotten far more creative with you around."

"Liar. Now help me put the tinsel on," Iruka said pushing him away and handing him a box of shiny silver stings.

Kakashi pulled at the odd silver strings and watched as a handful floated to the floor. Several pieces wafted through the air as he dropped the clump he was holding onto one of the branches rather unceremoniously. He shook his hand to free himself of a stray glittering strand. It however had other plans and somehow managed to wrap itself further around his wrist. He picked it off with his other hand and as though sensing it's immediate doom it clung to the offending hand.

Iruka's muffled laughter caused him to turn his gaze to the other man only to notice about half a dozen strands clinging to his shoulder as another drifted down into his line of sight.

Kakashi reached his hand up to his hair with the forgotten silver strand still clinging to his fingers. He could feel the now annoyingly familiar threads piled loosely atop his spiky silver mound.

The snicker that escaped next was slightly less muffled than the previous.

He glowered playfully at the chunin, "you think you're funny don't you."

Another snicker.

Kakashi pulled a handful of the stuff off the top of his head. Then he patted the chunin on his, the silver wisp sliding down the nicely pulled back brown hair. "Well... now we match."

"You two behave. That stuff is supposed to go on the tree," Kurenai scolded before chuckling and heading back into the kitchen. 


	14. Chapter 14

"How's this?" Iruka asked studying the garland he was holding against the wall.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi said obviously no longer listening. Had Iruka been paying closer attention he'd have noticed the distant tone to his lover's voice. "Just a little to the left."

Iruka shifted the garland a little to the left, his right foot coming up off the ladder just barely. A moment later a hand grabbed his ass seemingly out of the blue startling the poor chunin and causing him to topple off the step ladder. Before he could reach the ground however Kakashi scooped him out of the air.

"Ass."

"Mmm... yes a very nice one too," he said grinning down at Iruka who blushed.

"Put me down and you get up there and finish hanging it since you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Kakashi set him down but kept a firm grip on Iruka's waist. "You weren't looking at me. I was completely within my rights."

"I was looking at the garland which still needs to be hung."

"You should have been looking at me and then this never would have happened. You really should know better than to take your eyes off me," he said grinning wickedly.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "You can't expect me to watch only you."

"Then you can't expect me not to watch only you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, since I can't take my eyes off of you," he said it with such sincerity Iruka just melted and looked away as the blush spread over his face.

"Kurenai is going to be back soon you two. And if we don't have this place finished I doubt she'll share the food she went out to get for all of us. So stop with the flirting and get back to the hanging of decorations. I intend to eat and I'd also prefer not to loose my lunch in the meantime," Asuma said chuckling slightly.

"Humph." But the silver haired man stepped away and moved to get up on the ladder. "I would never interrupt your time with Kurenai," he muttered under his breath.

"You would and you have, so get back to work. At least save the mushy stuff for when Kurenai is back so I have somebody to commiserate with."

They had just finished attaching the last of the bows to the garlands and Iruka went to grab some more decorations from the bags when Kakashi cut him off an snatched the last few bags from him.

"Kakashi what are you doing? Stop goofing around and give me those."

"I just uh thought I could do one of the bags while you do one and uh while Asuma does the last. Then we'll be done three times faster."

"That's faulty logic you know since even if the three of us work on the same bag we'll still get done in the same amount of time because it's still the same amount of people working on the same amount of stuff."

"Ah but that doesn't account for where the decorations go up and if one is over here and another is over there then you would actually get done faster."

"What's in the bags?"

"Uh... the rest of the decorations."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "And exactly which decorations are left?"

"There's the wreath that needs put together. I thought Asuma could do that since he looks so very comfortable on the couch."

"And?" Iruka asked crossing his arms.

"And the window decorations which I know you love, especially that canned snow. I still say a genjutsu would have been easier and look better."

"Probably, but Christmas wouldn't be the same without some cheesy holiday decorations."

"Why? It would look nicer. More realistic."

"Yes but it's not about being realistic it's well.. it's just tradition."

"Fine, then go do your silly tradition with the snow goop," Kakashi said shoving a bag at Iruka.

"You didn't honestly think I'd fall for that misdirection did you?" Iruka said refusing to take the bag just yet.

"Well... yes."

"Exactly what decorations will you be hanging up?" Iruka asked already suspecting it was the mistletoe.

Kakashi shook Iruka's bag. "Well if I only get to hang up two then I should at least get to pick where they go."

Iruka sighed and took his bag. "Put them up where everyone can enjoy them and don't think you're cornering me under one all night."

Kakashi waited until Iruka headed towards the windows before heading off to hang up the mistletoe. He was was almost to the kitchen door when the bag was snatched from his hand. "Hey!" He spun around and gave Iruka his best offended look.

Iruka looked up from studying the contents of his bag. "Oh please like I'm going to believe you're innocent enough to just want to pick where they go up." And with that he pulled out 2 extra bunches. "I told you no."

Kakashi pouted behind his mask. "It's just two extra, it's not like I'm going to plaster the place with them."

"I'm keeping these. Now be good for a change and I might let you hang them up at home."

Kakashi grinned, "Well in that case..." He waited for Iruka to kiss him on his cheek and wander back over to the window before dumping the dozen or so bunches of mistletoe back in the sack from where he had them hidden behind his back and in his pockets. Such a handy jutsu. He'd have to remember to thank Rin for that one. Okay so maybe her method for quickly tucking away medicine was quite meant to be used that way but still.

Iruka leaned against Kakashi as they walked through the back alleys home. "I'm so tired but it was so worth it. It's going to be a good party."

"Hmm.." Kakashi murmured into the brown hair. "I've never really liked the party but I don't think I'll mind it so much this year."

"If you really hate it we can always go home after a couple hours."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said he pulled Iruka closer to him with the arm he had draped over the other's shoulders.

They walked in silence through the cold, their breath hanging in the air. It was one of those comfortable silences that sometimes fell between them that neither wanted to break. Time always seemed slower in those moments and they both grasped onto them as though they could hold time still forever if they could just hold onto the moment for a few more seconds.

But as always time returned, this time it was with the door of a stall opening and it's owner coming out to empty the trash.

"Nice night," Kakashi said hating to have to let Iruka go. He really didn't understand why Iruka felt it best "not to involve the civilians" in their relationship. Honestly he didn't care if the civilians knew or not but Iruka only seemed to truly relax about it in front of a few. It's not that it bothered him, he just didn't like having to let go of Iruka just because some random citizen walked by.

The old man looked up and waved. "My grand-daughter keeps hoping for snow but I keep telling her that even though it's cold it's too dry for snow. As shinobi that probably makes missions easier on you guys."

"Hai," Kakashi and Iruka said at the same time.

"Well have a good night and don't work to hard," the old man said as he walked back in.

"He's right about the snow. All the same I wish it would snow..." Iruka said wistfully.

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Iruka. "And people think you're the sensible one." They both laughed at that and then continued on their way. 


	15. Chapter 15

Iruka smiled softly as Kakashi lead him through the trees. He wasn't sure what his crazy jounin boyfriend was up to but he couldn't wait to find out. Little glints of light leaked through the edges of his hitiate turned impromptu blindfold and he resisted the erge to send his chakra out to get his bearings. If Kakashi had worked this hard on his little surprise he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Just a little further," Kakashi assured him. "And no peeking or you'll get coal instead."

Iruka couldn't smother the laugh, "Well then perhaps I'd better think of some interesting things to do with coal?" He chuckled when Kakashi swatted him. "You know rewarding bad behavior is only going to encourage me to misbehave."

The deep, rumbling laugh from Kakashi only made him smile more. "You know sensei, I think you've already been around me too long. You've got my favorite line memorized."

"Well it is a good line."

Iruka could feel the change in the air. The temperature had dropped even lower and there was an odd bite to the air.

Kakashi stopped him and released his arm. "Now just one second." He could hear Kakashi digging around in a what he presumed was the pack he normally took on missions. It sounded like the same material. "There! Okay now you can look."

Iruka slid his hitiate up and blinked against the glinting white. "Wow..." Snow drifted down over the small valley. He knew it was a jutsu but it was beautiful all the same. The way the trees wound up their branches shielding the snow from the sun he knew was still shining brightly above them.. It wasn't very big but there was a small iced over pond in one corner.

"So you like it?" Kakashi asked his apprehension revealed even in so few words.

Iruka turned to look at his lover, the awe written on face. "I... Kashi it's..." he started and then gave up and pounced his boyfriend wrapping his hands around the other's neck. Then he captured Kakashi's lips with his own as arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi said pulling away from the kiss to look at Iruka who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you... you learned it in snow country didn't you?"

"I knew it would come in handy some day," he chuckled and laid his forehead against Iruka's. "I brought cocoa, ice skates, and a nice warm blanket. Merry Christmas Ru."

"Thank you Kashi-love." But Iruka didn't move beyond running his fingers through the stray silver hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck.

Something cold thunked against the back of Iruka's head and he finally pulled away to turn around and glare at grinning Kakashi clone. "Oh so that's how it's going to be is it?" Iruka asked bending over and scooping up a bit of snow all the while grinning.

The clone laughed and tossed another snowball. It missed Iruka but another one hit him on his backside. "You really shouldn't turn your back on an opponent sensei."

"And you shouldn't drop your guard just because your busy staring at my ass," Iruka said not turning around. He laughed when he heard the thunk, thunk of two snowballs hitting their target.

Iruka carefully avoided the snowball tossed at his head as he readied another of his own. A moment later however two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a snow drift. They rolled down the small hill laughing.

Kakashi grinned down at them when they stopped before lacing their now cold fingers together above Iruka's head. "I win."

"Only because I let you," Iruka said sticking out his tongue.

"Mmmhmm... sure you did," Kakashi chuckled before kissing him again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi tied the laces on his skates and stood up in the snow beside the small frozen pond. He watched as Iruka haphazardly skated over his ankles shaking ever so slightly. He'd teach him the trick about how to use his chakra after he watched him wobble around a bit longer. Really, he would. It was just that when he was trying to get his balance and he leaned forward Iruka would stick his ass out and it was just such a nice view. It was the whole reason he'd taken his time getting his skates on after he'd helped Iruka get his on and stand up on the ice.

" I don't think I'm very good at this..." Iruka said before he grabbed Kakashi's hand to both steady himself and tug the silver haired shinobi onto the ice with him.

Kakashi let himself be pulled onto the ice but instead of helping the poor chunin he let his feet slip carelessly around on the ice making it appear as though he was about to fall. "I'm sorry Ruru-chan but I never learned either. I thought with you being so good at all this Christmas stuff you'd know how."

Iruka's feet almost slid out from under him then and so Kakashi pulled him just so to counter the motion while still making it look as though he was merely trying not to fall himself. After all he couldn't have his koi hurting that cute little ass of his and ruining all of the fun he had planned for later.

"Liar! You do too know how to skate," Iruka laughed and then had to catch himself for the hundredth time . "You can't tell me that in both the times you went to Snow Country it didn't prove a valuable thing to know. And I know if it's useful on a mission you know how to do it." Iruka's face scrunched up in a mock glare.

He couldn't help it, he laughed, and then he promptly fell on his ass. This of course caused Iruka, who's hands he was still holding, to fall on top of him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just..." he choked out still laughing.

"What!? It's just what?"

Kakashi managed to get his laughter under control and grinned up at his lover who had his impatient look on. "It's just seeing you try to glower at me while your concentrating on not falling. I can't do anything other than laugh when you're trying so hard to look serious while shooting glances at your feet like looking at them is somehow going to make them behave. I swear it looked like you were scolding your own feet." And the thought set Kakashi snickering again.

"You've had practice, I haven't," Iruka said before sticking his tongue out at him which Kakashi took as an invitation.

"Okay time to stand up, this ice is actually a bit cold," he said as the kiss ended.

"Hmm... I don't know I think I'm safer like this. The ice agrees seeing as it keeps trying to make me fall."

"Too bad because certain parts of my anatomy are protesting the cold."

"Really I bet I could warm them up to," his lover said with a look that few others had ever seen. It was about the closest thing to a leer that the chunin ever got and in Kakashi's opinion it was probably the sexiest look he'd ever seen anyone give.

"But if we sit here all afternoon you won't get to learn how to ice skate and I won't get to watch you fall on your ass," Kakashi said knowing he had no intention of letting the latter happen.

Iruka grinned and slid backward on his knees. "You're going to have to help me up. I think I would just end up falling over if I tried. Or doing the splits and I don't care how flexible I am it would hurt."

Kakashi laughed but stood up and held his hand out. "If you send a very small amount of chakra into the blade it melts the ice and smooths it out enough that it makes it a lot easier to move. Just be careful not to put too much or you'll fall through."

Iruka took his hand and he pulled him up. "You could have told me sooner," he said frowning playfully again.

"But that wouldn't have been near as entertaining." 


	17. Chapter 17

The smell that filled the house was sweet and tangy and it made Iruka's stomach growl. He smelled melted chocolate. He kicked his shoes off and tossed his vest in the chair before hurriedly poking his head into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

"Cranberries," Kakashi said, stirring a pot.

"Really?" Iruka asked, grinning. "You didn't switch them for some other red berry? You know, one that's edible?"

"Very funny and no I didn't."

"So what did you make with them?" he asked as he walked over to study the various dishes on the counter.

"Cranberry apple pie, cheesecake with cranberry topping," he said, pointing them out at as he went. "Cranberry fudge which is actually pretty Christmasy." He swatted Iruka's hand. "That's still cooling."

The oven dinged and while the silver haired nin pulled a tray of cookies out Iruka took a pinch of fudge and popped it in his mouth.

"I'm not going to let you have the cookies if you can't be good," Kakashi said, not even bothering to turn around. "You can come help me dip these in the chocolate."

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and peered around to watch as the other man dipped cookies in the chocolate.

"I figured you'd want to help. I even got you sprinkles and crushed nuts to put on them."

Iruka buried his face into the dip between Kakashi's shoulder blades for a moment before pulling away. "I do want to help but I missed you." Iruka reached around and picked a cookie up, studying it carefully before dipping it in the chocolate. He let the excess drip off back into the pan as he watched the chocolate slowly cool.

"I was only gone a day." But despite his words he turned around and pulled Iruka against him. "But I missed you too."

Iruka leaned against Kakashi, still staring at his cookie. "How did the mission go?" he asked as he took an extremely small bite that was mostly chocolate.

"I dropped one message off with the ANBU team and picked up their status report. They can take their time getting back now. They have one injured teammate so they'll be a bit slower and it means they can't go back out right away. Not without a replacement."

Iruka knew what that meant without asking but he voiced his thoughts anyway. "You're going out again, aren't you?"

"Tomorrow, it shouldn't take more than a few days."

Iruka frowned, knowing if Kakashi's mission ran late he'd miss Kurenai's party. He didn't say it though, couldn't really.

"I'll be back in time I promise. A hundred missing nin couldn't keep me away on Christmas."

"You shouldn't promise things like that, you'll jinx yourself."

"Have another cookie and some sprinkles. Sprinkles make everything better."

Iruka chuckled, "No they don't."

"They do if they're chocolate sprinkles and you can't say otherwise because you're the one who told me chocolate makes everything better."

"I meant food."

"Ah, well too late. You should have been more specific." Kakashi grinned at him, dipping a finger in the pot. "Although I think I need to test this theory of yours." And with that he slid the chocolate covered finger across Iruka's scar.

"Hey!" Iruka scolded and wrinkled his nose only to have Kakashi press some sprinkles on the chocolate as his response.

"What? It was your theory," he chuckled before leaning forward to swipe his tongue across the chocolate. "Well I think we can safely say your theory is correct."

Iruka could feel his face heat up at the thoughts the action brought to mind.

"Of course in the name of science we should test this theory more thoroughly..." Kakashi dragged his chocolate covered finger across Iruka's lips and smiled. Iruka went to lick the chocolate off only to have Kakashi decidedly helping him.

"Mmm... Bedroom. Now." Iruka said pulling away. "And don't forget the sprinkles. 


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't even know why you still keep your own apartment. You only sleep there when he's away on a mission," Izumo said, staring out at the empty mission room.

"Because it would be weird sleeping at his place when he's not there."

"Do you get up and leave when he has to leave in the middle of the night?"

"Well no... but that's different."

"How?" Kotetsu piped up from the other side, not seeming to buy the argument anymore than his partner.

"Because he invited me to sleep there that night," Iruka said, shaking his head. "It's different if he's there when I come home. I'm not intruding then."

"Intruding? You both refer to it as home. I don't think he cares. Do you Izumo?"

"I think Iruka's just scared of commitment. Maybe he's afraid his crazy jounin will drive him crazy too and he'll need a place to hide out from the ANBU when he goes on a murderous rampage," he said, grinning over at his partner.

"Kakashi is not crazy!" Iruka said, feeling rather indignant.

"Well then, why haven't you moved in with him?"

"Because he hasn't asked me to, okay! Now get off my back!" Iruka said and stormed off. Presumably to get some coffee.

"He doesn't have to get so pissy about it," Izumo said with a yawn.

After a good long coffee break Iruka came back and found Izumo and Kotetsu up to their ears in mission reports and injured shinobi. Sighing he sat down and took a report from a limping Genma.

"Your report seems to be in order but.."

"But what Iruka-sensei?"

"It says everything went well and no injuries were suffered on your mission."

"That's true," Genma said, leaning on the desk and yawning slightly.

"Then how, may I ask, did you manage to sprain your ankle?"

"You see I wanted to get back sooner so I could go shopping for a gift for Raidou. Before he got back from his mission. And I guess I underestimated how much chakra I used on the mission and I kind of... tripped climbing up the wall to get in here."

Then there was Ebisu who was hurrying back from a trip to Suna who managed to break his wrist when he misjudged a leap in his haste. Kiba had a new bright stripe on his face, this one right between the eyes and when asked he mumbled something about a pole, no sleep, had to hurry.

It seemed that everyone Iruka took a report from was hurt, and not because they'd had a difficult mission but rather because they'd been carelessly rushing home for the holidays. It irritated Iruka that his fellow shinobi would be so reckless. So by the time he was headed out the door and on the way back to his apartment he was ranting about it, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"I know they want to be home with their friends and their family, but Kami couldn't they at least consider the idea that getting home safely is far more important than getting home an hour or even a day ahead of schedule?" he ground out as he kicked a rock along in front of him.

The rock bounced off the steps to his apartment and he watched as a hand snaked out and caught it mid bounce. Iruka blinked, his foul mood forgotten at the sight of Kakashi sitting on the steps.

"I got back early so I thought I'd come get you before you got too comfortable," Kakashi said tossing the small rock lightly to Iruka who snatched it out of the air.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another two days?"

"Things went smoother than expected," he offered.

"Did you already turn in your report to Godaime-sama?"

"I'll do it in the morning. It's late and I'm tired. Let's go home."

"You do look pretty exhausted," Iruka said stepping closer to Kakash,i who stood slowly and stepped down off the steps. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're favoring your right side. You didn't get hurt did you?" Anyone else would have just chalked the slow movements up to Kakashi's usual slouch and lazy gait, but Iruka spent too much time watching that body not to notice the difference.

"Saa... I'm fine 'Ru," Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka to him and buried his face in the chunin's neck.

Iruka slid his hands around Kakashi's waist and prodded experimentally.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" the other said yelping and jumping away.

"If you're so fine, why did that hurt so bad?" Iruka studied his fingers and the spots of blood on their tips. "And you're bleeding."

"It had stopped until you poked me."

"Inside now," Iruka said, pushing him back towards the steps.

Kakashi groaned, "Can't we just go home?"

"You're hurt and you're exhausted, my place is closer so you can just sleep here tonight." Iruka watched as Kakashi visibly sulked. He knew that for whatever reason Kakashi didn't like his apartment. Though he couldn't quite figure out what it was all about. Oh well he'd worry about it another time.

"Fine..." Kakashi said and marched up the stairs.

"So what idiotic thing did you do that resulted in you getting hurt?"

"What makes you think I did something stupid?"

"Because there seems to be a rash of stupidity running rampant through the shinobi that are going out on missions."

"I just miscounted how many there were and one of them managed to get me with a kunai. I was in a hurry, no big deal."

'No big deal?' Iruka seethed inwardly. "It could have been a big deal. What if it had been a more serious injury?"

"But it wasn't. And I wanted to get home. I missed you."

Iruka growled, "If you'd slowed down you wouldn't have gotten hurt and you'd probably have gotten home just as quickly. Stupid jounin, you never think."

"I resent that! I just wanted to be home with you. I've spent too many nights out there by myself with nobody to come back to, so you'll just have to forgive me for wanting to spend as few days out there alone as possible," Kakashi said not bothering to hide his own annoyance.

"And what good would it do you if you had to spend those days and more in a hospital?" Iruka was not going to back down on this. He didn't like the idea of Kakashi or any other nin taking chances that were unnecessary.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be home with you at the risk of a few extra scratches."

He could tell Kakashi wasn't going to back down either. So since they were inside he did the one thing he knew would allow him to win the fight. He yanked Kakashi's mask down and kissed him, hard and slow until they were both out of breath. "I want you home with me too, love, but I want you safe more," he said planting another soft peck on his lover's mouth. "Promise you'll remember that instead of trying to rush home. Please?" Another kiss, this one a little longer than the previous.

"Fine, you win," Kakashi murmured against his lips. "Cheater." Iruka smirked at that. Hey as long as he won. 


	19. Chapter 19

"You can't be serious?" Iruka hissed.

"I'm quite serious although it really wouldn't matter if I gave him a rock he'd give it some overly impressive meaning if I did. But this at least he might actually benefit from."

"In your opinion! But he doesn't seem to think he needs it," Iruka said frowning at his boyfriend.

"Now I thought the point was to get them something they wouldn't think to get themselves?"

"Sort of but you're also supposed to get him something he'll like."

"He will like it. Because it's from me."

"Your using the fact he's your friend against him."

"Hmm... Yes. I'm using the fact he's my 'eternal rival' as a way to get him to do something for his own good and well for the sake of anyone else attending the party. This is the perfect gift."

"That is wrong on so many levels!" Iruka glowered and then blushed when he realized about a dozen people were staring at him. "Gomen nasai."

"You said I should pick his gift out and I'm picking this."

Iruka sighed and dug out his wallet, "Fine, you stubborn bastard. But if I find Gai curled up in a little traumatized ball somewhere because of this I'm so going to hurt you." He paid the man behind the counter and handed Kakashi the bright red envelope that held the gift certificate inside.

He stared in the window struck by the horrors inside but he would not back down.He would not waste this gift his eternal rival had given him. It was the only gift his eternal rival had ever bestowed upon him and it could be the last.

"Gai-sensei are you going to go in or not?" Tenten asked from beside him.

It was so nice of his precious students to support him in this trial.

"Hai! I was merely studying the hip methods these young men use to turn my eternal rival into the hip and modern person that he is!" he said giving them his good guy pose # 193 which he only used when facing the most fearsome of adversaries.

After the second time Neji had to restrain Lee they decided it was best to take him outside. When the tweezers came out Tenten suggested the stylist and his assistants turn the chair away from the window.

Neji discovered even he had trouble restraining his teammate when they said those words that terrified the young boy, 'The jumpsuit must go.' It left no room for discussion and Gai didn't protest as both Neji and Tenten thought he might. Although from her close up perspective Tenten thought she saw his lip tremble, but she could have been wrong.

It was Tenten who insisted he leave the blindfold on but Neji's genius that made it a challenge not to look until after the party that night.

Lee had to be dragged along behind due to the whimpering and occasional "Gai-sensei is so brave to sacrifice so much for his eternal rival!"

They settled on ramen at Ichiraku's since it was relatively close and neither Gai nor Lee was in any shape to insist on curry for once.

Neji and Tenten knew without saying it that if they weren't so busy keeping Gai and Lee distracted they'd probably have the same stunned look on their faces that everyone they passed seemed to have have. One girl even had hearts in her eyes while another dropped an apple she'd meant to put in her basket.

Ayame looked up when the 4 shinobi entered. She recognized Lee-san, Tenten-san, and Neji-san immediately but it took a minute for her to reconcile the man with them as being Gai-san.

He wasn't wearing his usual green jumpsuit and that alone surprised her. Instead he had on simple black slacks, a dark green sweater, and a black leather jacket. It looked like it was tailored for him.

As if that wasn't enough to send her into shock his hair looked like it'd finally been introduce to a proper razor. It was obvious that it had mousse in it. The most dramatic difference however was the eyebrows. They were no longer thick black lines with lives of their own. Now they actually seemed to suit his expressive eyes. They matched his hair too, she was certain they had been introduced to the same hair care products.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself and she was thankful the shinobi were distracted enough they probably hadn't noticed her picking her jaw up off the floor.

"Hello Gai-san," she finally managed.

He turned to look at her and for the first time that she could recall the flamboyant and confident nin seemed almost nervous. "Hello Ayame-san," he said smiling.

It was definitely a day for first because for the first time the glint of his smile made her breath catch and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She couldn't help but think that his smiled seemed about a thousand times more effective with his new look.

"Lee, stop sulking!" Tenten growled at her team mate reminding Ayame that Gai wasn't alone, although for a moment it seemed she'd forgotten that fact.

"What can I get you?" She forced herself to stop sneaking glances at the newly transformed Gai.

"Two bowl's of spicy pork ramen and two of miso-ramen," Neji said staring at her rather intently and ignoring the commotion of his teammates. She blushed under his scrutiny and turned to fill their order.

"You look different today Gai-san," she said setting the bowls down in front of the team.

"My Eternal Rival.." he started.

"Kakashi-san gave him a gift certificate to the salon he uses for a Christmas gift," Neji said cutting his sensei off before he could get into full speech mode.

"Oh!" she said a bit surprised but thinking that it seemed to explain things perfectly. "You look very nice Gai-san." She knew her face was still bright pink but tried not to let it show in her voice.

"It's all for the Christmas party tonight," Tenten put in. "Lee! Stop sulking, seriously. Gai-san isn't dead, it's just a make-over!" The young boy however didn't seem convinced.

"The one Kurenai-san is hosting?"

"Hai! It shall be a Spectacular Event and.." she didn't really hear the rest of it because the minute she looked at him her brain seemed to stop again.

The young konnichi was whispering to her teammate who was still staring curiously at Ayame but she was too busy staring at Gai to really register the fact. So a moment later when the girl dragged her sensei out into the street Ayame jumped and then grabbed a dish rag and hurriedly started wiping down the counter telling herself to stop staring.

"Ayame-san," Gai said and she blushed thinking for a moment that he'd realized how rude she was being with staring so blatantly at him, because she realized that yet again her eyes had betrayed her and were all but devouring the man.

"Yes, Gai-san?" Did she just squeak? 'Oh Kami,' she thought. 'Tell me I did not just squeak?'

"It seems I'm expected..." She noticed her voice was quieter than was normal for him. "To bring a date to this particular occasion."

"Huh?" Her brain was not cooperating. She knew he had said something important but she couldn't even begin to fathom what it was.

"Would you.." He gulped which drew her attention to mouth and neck and then his shoulders because they were so very close to his neck. "Care to join me this evening?"

There was that feeling he'd said something important. No, not said. Asked. Her brain slowly turned and after a few minutes she managed to squeak out, "Yes." And about 15 minutes after the shinobi left she realized that he'd asked her out and then she had to sit down because her legs decided to give out or the floor decided to move or something but it was a good 30 minutes before she was able to get up.

When she headed to the back to tell her father that she needed the night off he smiled and waved her away, telling her to go ahead and go home. She wasn't even quite sure if she'd actually managed to ask her father for the night off or if he'd just told her to go home before she could get the words out. She decided it didn't matter as she headed home beaming. 


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas challenge Ribbon

Title: Mission Iruka Christmas

Theme: Ribbon

Chapter Rating: PG…wow that's a new one for me I think…c.c

Music: What music?

Disclaimer: The only chars we possess are Shiori and Nanashi.

Authors: Kiss and Tell

--

Iruka walked into Kurenai's home, carrying a couple of presents. Kakashi wasn't far behind him, hands stuffed into his pockets since he'd forgotten his own mittens. Again. Iruka had threatened to treat him like a child and tie them with string to a belt loop or something. Each time the jounin tried to warm his hands on Iruka the idea became more tempting.

"Iruka, Kakashi! You two are some of the first to get here." Kurenai greeted them once they were inside. She was dressed up for the occasion, a red dress a bit shorter than her normal outfit with white fur trim. Complete with a Santa's hat, long red gloves, and red slip on shoes.

"Yo." Kakashi waved a hand at Kurenai, smiling beneath his mask.

"Hello Kurenai." Iruka smiled as he returned the greeting. He could feel Kurenai taking in his and Kakashi's attire. He had to admit that they hadn't gone quite as far as she had.

He and Kakashi were dressed a bit more for the cold weather than anything. However Kakashi was conned into wearing a Santa's hat as well. It was perched precariously atop his head. Iruka feared for its fate every time Kakashi moved his head. Iruka was wearing a hat Naruto had sent him, a green version of Kakashi's. It had pointed ears on the sides that miraculously managed to start right above his real ones. And an annoying bell at the end that chimed every time he took a step it seemed like.

"Kakashi, you might want to worry a little bit about-" Kurenai didn't get to finish the sentence, getting cut off by more people coming in through the door.

He considered what he should be worrying about as he walked over to join Iruka. He was only a little bit worried about what would happen when Iruka found all the mistletoe he'd managed to hang. What else could she have meant?

He had almost reached Iruka when he heard a familiar, however unwelcome, voice calling out to him.

"Kakashi!" He turned his head to look, and somehow managed to keep the flinch purely internal.

"Shiori." Kakashi saw Iruka glance at the girl. Apparently the chunin figured out why her eyes had lit up dangerously before he did, because he suddenly found his arms full. Iruka was warm all along his front and was kissing him through his mask. Kakashi's visible eye closed as he returned the kiss, smiling a little bit into it. The mask definitely had it's downside but he wasn't about to remove it in front of this many people and he was quite sure Iruka felt the same.

He was still basking in pleased surprise and the warmth of his lover, so he almost didn't notice the look in Iruka's eyes when he glanced at Shiori. The only thing that he really cared about was that Shiori was leaving the immediate area. The one area with the most mistletoe.

"Kakashi, can you wait for me in the kitchen for a few moments? I need to use the bathroom, then I'll make some hot chocolate," Iruka asked giving him the smile he always wore when he was up to something.

"I think I can handle that much. Better make enough for Kurenai and Asuma when you get in there." When Iruka nodded, Kakashi headed for the kitchen.

Kakashi passed by Kurenai on his way, and stopped for a moment to talk to her. He saw Iruka grab one of the presents he had set down earlier while Kakashi himself was apparently not looking.

"What do you think he's up to?" Kakashi whispered to Kurenai.

"I'm not sure," was her simple reply. They both watched as Iruka started messing with the ugly hot pink, lime and blue ribbon on it. He was walking in the direction they'd seen Shiori walk off in. Iruka somehow managed to completely miss both Kurenai and Kakashi watching him.

"Let's find out. We have to make it back before he does though. If he finds out we were watching he might not make us hot chocolate."

Kurenai nodded vigorously. The thought of Iruka's hot chocolate was more than good enough motivation to not get caught. His temper came in a close second. So once he was out of sight, Kakashi and Kurenai managed to sneak off and watch him from the bottom of a doorway where they had a nice side view and with a minor genjutsu would go unnoticed.

"Shiori-san, Kakashi and I wanted to give this to you." He smiled as he held out the box, and Kakashi's eye narrowed. He recognized that smile. It was the same smile he'd seen moments before he'd left the missions office. The same day Anko developed a phobia about filing cabinets. Anko had tried to chase Iruka around the office the next time they had worked together.

He was amazed at Iruka's ingenuity even more. Pakkun had been thrilled that one of his favorite humans had done something like that. After all Kakashi had already discovered his favorite mutt had a prankster streak of his own. At least lately he hadn't been focus of them.

Kurenai nudged him, pulling him out of his reverie just in time to see Shiori actually take the box. Kakashi smiled under his mask, willing her to open it. As soon as she tugged on the bow, it seemed to spring to life.

The ribbon twined itself around her arms and legs before snaking itself around to bind her in a sitting position. She was quickly and quite thoroughly wrapped up in the ribbon, and it stopped with a big bow right over her mouth. Complete with a tag that said Do not open until Christmas. Next year.

He did his best to restrain his laughter, and could see Kurenai covering her mouth out of the corner of his eye, as Iruka stood over the bound woman with a smug expression. One could almost feel pity for the woman. Almost. Anyone who knew what she regularly put Kakashi and Nanashi through probably wouldn't. Who knew how long she'd have to stare at that hideous bow in front of her face? It could be hours! Kakashi and Kurenai thought gleefully.

"Don't try anything with /my/ 'Kashi. And that should hold you for awhile. I've been told I'm quite good with chakra strings." Then there was the unsaid threat, if you try for revenge Kakashi will probably kill you. Of course, there was also the fact that he'd been good enough to trap her in the first place.

Iruka started to turn, and Kurenai tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. They both bolted for the kitchen, moving so fast it almost seemed they'd used the teleportation jutsu. The guests that were starting to arrive glanced at the door to see if a breeze was coming in.

Kakashi was getting ingredients out of the cupboards for hot chocolate, and Kurenai was getting out glasses when Iruka stepped into the kitchen. He glanced around at the ceiling before talking.

"Sorry it took me so long. I see you told Kurenai what we're having." Iruka smiled at Kakashi and the silver haired nin and Kurenai could both still see hints of smugness on his face.

"Of course I did. She's going to want something to get her through this insanity she graciously calls a party."

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows you two helped do the decorations." Kurenai said with a smile of her own as she watched Iruka begin the hot chocolate.

"That's really not necessary. All we did was string up some garland, throw some tinsel around. Wrap things up in ribbon with pretty bows…" Iruka smiled at Kurenai. She struggled and managed somehow to not give away she and Kakashi had watched him.

"I didn't see you or Kakashi wrap things here with ribbon. If you're talking about at home, you need to wait until after the party. You can give me more details then, Iruka." Kurenai smirked as she teased Iruka. She watched as her comment sank in, and Iruka blushed a dark shade of red.

"I, we wouldn't.. That is..that isn't a proper use of ribbon." He stammered as he paused in making the hot chocolate.

"He's right, the ribbon doesn't give enough…Hey! She started it!" Kakashi rubbed at his side where Iruka had elbowed him.

"I'll never be able to look at ribbon the same way again." Kurenai chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Mission Iruka Christmas

Theme: Party

Chapter Rating: PG, PG-13 at the most

Disclaimer: Not mine, also, if it weren't for the last minute, nothing would get done.

Music: None, I get distracted by shinies often enough without it c.c Tell

--

Once Iruka had finished making hot chocolate they went out to join the others they could hear arriving. Kurenai handed Asuma his cup of chocolate with a smile. Off in one corner they could hear Tenzou asking someone why viscum album was above their head. Kakashi smothered a laugh when he saw he was asking Nanashi.

Just as he was about to go over so he could hear them better, Iruka caught his sleeve. He made a curious noise and looked at Iruka.

"I think you made the right decision about Gai's Christmas present." His lover replied simply. Now that his 'rival' had been mentioned, he turned to look at the door. Just like everyone else. Gai looked uncomfortable at being the center of attention, but Ayame looked pleased.

"Now we just have to get them under some mistletoe." Kakashi said with a smile.

"That shouldn't be hard." Iruka replied dryly. Kakashi wasn't sure with that tone whether or not he would be in trouble later for all the extra bunches he'd managed to put up.

"Gai, Ayame! So glad you could join us." Kurenai walked up to the couple as Ayame gently tugged him inside so other people could enter.

"Kurenai, is there a mirror handy?" A voice said from behind Gai and Ayame before Gai could say anything. Moments later Neji and Tenten came around the other couple.

"Yes, right over there." She replied, pointing over to a mirror. It wasn't her fault the mirror was under mistletoe. Like approximately half the other objects she owned in the living room.

Kakashi and Iruka watched with interest as Gai headed straight for it. Ayame following behind, the clever girl having apparently noticed what was also over there. Neji stopped beside Kakashi and Iruka, they could see Tenten covering her ears as she headed to the snack table.

"He hasn't seen himself in a mirror yet." Neji said simply. Iruka's soft 'ah' of understanding was quickly drowned out, and the reason for Tenten's covered ears became apparent.

Gai turned and started talking. "Ah! My eternal rival! I am finally as hip and modern as you! I must thank you for-"

'I really must get Ayame a thank you present,' Kakashi and Iruka both thought as the girl finally got her hands around Gai's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Kakashi smirked, "I wonder if I still have those undecorated gingerbread people.."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "You don't need to put Gai and Ayame in That..that..town of yours. It's bad enough you have nearly everyone else in there."

"They're already in there, just not together or out front or anything now that I think about it." Kakashi smiled at Iruka.

Genma and Raidou strolled in, Genma's normal smirk in place as he held up a box of small bottles. Plenty of sake was his and Raidou's donation to the party. And as if hypnotized, the two of them had to stroll over to look at Kakashi's tower. Genma started laughing so hard Iruka could have sworn he would lose his senbon again.

"See, I knew we were Konoha's pimps. You see how rich we're getting, Raidou?" His partner wasn't laughing quite as hard, but it was close. He managed to nod at Genma, and their mirth brought over others to look.

"Kami-sama! How in the world did you make /that/ color of icing?" Hana asked as she peered at the neon pink lights.

"Skill." Kakashi smirked.

"I never noticed that scar on Ibiki." Anko mused as she examined her and Ibiki's gingerbread people.

"I wonder if Tsunade's desk really is that sturdy." Shikaku mused. Next to him Inoshi was having a hard time not smirking over the decorations as well.

"Oh look, mistletoe." Kurenai said with a grin from next to Iruka, who was watching everyone else's reactions to Kakashi's creation. And also watching Kakashi who was over pointing out various people to them.

"What, more?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face as he looked at her. She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Don't tell Kakashi." She laughed and walked off to observe as well. Iruka moved a couple of steps to the side with a blush, glancing up to make sure there wasn't more.

--

Iruka looked around the living room with a smile. The party was in full swing now, nearly everyone had arrived. The only exceptions had been those out on missions or the like. Genma and Kotetsu had cleared an area of the floor to be used as an improvisational dance floor.

Lee had surprised everyone by showing up with Sakura for awhile looking identical to his newly 'hip and modern' sensei. Kakashi and Iruka both wondered how that had happened. They stayed just barely long enough to pick up Neji and Tenten who seemed to think they'd supported Gai through his 'trauma' long enough and probably wanted to get out from under the watchful eyes of their senseis.

Some people were out on the dance floor, some were still admiring Kakashi's handiwork with the gingerbread town. Asuma and Kurenai had started a 'find all the mistletoe' game. Last time anyone had bothered checking, Kotetsu and Izumo were in the lead. Gai and Ayame were a close second, Genma and Raidou kept finding the same one.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to join him.

"Yeah, actually. I think the only people who haven't been by yet are Tsunade and Shizune." Iruka replied, smiling at his lover. Kakashi nodded and pocketed a camera.

"What was that used for?" Iruka asked curiously.

"To take pictures of my gingerbread town for Jiraiya and Naruto." Iruka's fingers flexed, he still had a strong urge to destroy the gingerbread. However, Kakashi had put some kind of protection on it.

Their silent 'disagreement' over the gingerbread was broken by Genma. "Hey, we just decided to have a selective dance. You have to dance with the person you first kissed under the mistletoe tonight, even if it was just on the cheek."

"Fine, but it had better be a slow song. I think I've used up most of my energy dealing with Gai's speeches. I'm glad he brought Ayame with him. It helps." Kakashi smiled, rubbing at the back of his head. It was an action that nearly dislodged that hat that had somehow lasted this long.

After Genma made the announcement, people started to pair up. Some didn't have to go far, some had to go check other rooms. In the end, Anko had ended up paired with Kotetsu of all people. Izumo pouted slightly but conceded that he had to dance with Shikaku anyway. Kurenai and Asuma managed to get a spot actually on the so called dance floor. Hana and Inoshi were having a wonderful time, dancing before the music even switched to the proper song. Her teasing him about being a man that smelled like flowers.

Gai and Ayame, Iruka realized with a start, were in front of the doorway that Shiori was through. That is, if she hadn't escaped or been let loose. 'Please let them not go inside.' Iruka pleaded as Kakashi slipped an arm around his waist.

--

They had just finished their second dance when Tsunade and Shizune finally made it.

"Hello everyone." Shizune said with a smile, Tsunade simply waved a hand and headed straight for the sake. Iruka could see his silver haired lover making his way towards the gingerbread tower, and he had a good idea why.

Iruka smiled and turned to Kurenai. "It's been a great party, sorry we can't stick around to help with the clean up."

"Don't worry about it. I think I can find a few..volunteers." She replied with a smirk. After the brief exchange they turned to see what happened with the tower.

Tsunade was holding a bottle of sake in her left hand as she leaned over to look at it in more detail.

"What detailed work. How come Genma and Raidou are the ones taking payments?" Kakashi quietly snuck the gingerbread figures of himself and Iruka off the table.

"It just seemed like the thing to do at the time." He replied as he backed away, moving towards Iruka.

Tsunade leaned over to peek in the windows, smiling at first. Nearly everyone who had taken a look themselves turned to watch as well.

"I'm doing /what/ with, with, him?!" Tsunade brought her fist down on the tower, sending bits and pieces of frosting and gingerbread everywhere. Sprinkles and candy would probably be getting picked out of the ceiling and carpet for ages. Most of it seemed to hit Kakashi since he was still closest. With a worried smile and a wave Iruka drug Kakashi out the door before Tsunade could come after him.

"Where did he go?" Tsunade asked as she destroyed the rest of the tower's base. Kurenai placed a hand on Tsunade's arm.

"You can't kill him, it's Christmas. Plus I think you don't want Iruka getting revenge."

Tsunade looked at Kurenai curiously. "Why's that?"

"Well, you see.." Kurenai began, but Nanashi interrupted.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shiori?"


	22. Chapter 22

Iruka rolled his eyes at his lover who was having a laughing fit in the middle of his library. "You're terrible. I hope you realize that."

"It was worth it," Kakashi managed between breaths.

"I should just go home and leave you to your gingerbread men," he said catching sight of the two little cookie head sticking out of the top of the pouch Kakashi usually kept his Icha Icha in.

Kakashi stopped giggling and was on his feet with his arms around Iruka before the chunin could even consider actually carrying out his threat. "You shouldn't say things like that Ru. I might actually believe you mean them."

"It would serve you right. What if one of the kids saw your idiotic gingerbread house?" Iruka actually hadn't considered that until they were almost home. Only then did it occurred to him that not only was he never going to hear the end of it from Genma and probably Anko but he might also have to face one of his former students over the matter. What if he really did show it to Naruto. The embarrassment would kill him. Of course not before he killed Kakashi.

"You really should trust me more. I kept a very close eye on you students, none of them even went near it. If they had I would have intervened for your sake."

"But you said you were going to show Jiraiya and Naruto pictures." Iruka figured his lover was simply trying to get out of trouble.

"Very few of the pictures have you and I in them and I promise only to let Jiji see them," Kakashi said nuzzling his neck.

Iruka caved and snuggled back, it was hard to stay mad at him. Especially when it really was pretty entertaining. Tsunade's response however was the best. It was almost as satisfying as it would have been to destroy it himself.

"Tell you what Ruru-chan. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't call me that!" Iruka bit his ear hard enough the nin jumped but not hard enough to leave a mark, then went back to snuggling.

"But Ru, I think it's cute."

"I don't care," Iruka bit his lover's neck since he didn't want to move even far enough away to glare at him. He was surprised to taste frosting until he noticed there seemed to be chunks of it in Kakashi's hair as well as all over his shoulders. "Now what was it you were saying about making it up to me?" He licked at another spot that had a bit of frosting on it.

"Mmm..." Kakashi pulled away before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the two gingerbread cookies. "I was just going to say you could eat me... or if you prefer I could eat you."

Iruka snatched the Kakashi cookie away and grinned. "I have been wanting to do this for awhile," he said. Then he bit the head off the poor, little gingerbread man's head off and walked past Kakashi into the living room grinning. 


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: There is a smutty version of this that is much better and more complete. PM for a link or e-mail me and I'll send it to you as an attachment.

Iruka settled on a cushion in the living room to drink his tea and finish his cookie. Kakashi followed him, not having so much as nibbled his gingerbread Iruka. "Aren't you going to eat me too?"

"After I saved you from the clutches of an evil woman bent on destroying you? I couldn't do that. I think I'll just keep you instead," he said settling behind Iruka and wrapping his arms around him.

"Can I eat me then?" Iruka asked turning slightly to grin at his boyfriend.

"That would be cannibalism!" he said sounding scandalized. "And a little difficult to do, even as flexible as you are."

Iruka laughed and licked some frosting off of his cookie. "But I'm almost finished eating you, what am I supposed to nibble on?"

"Mmm... I'm sure I could come up with something." The leer giving away his rather obvious thoughts. "Besides we need to get to bed so Santa can come and bring you your coal."

"Well if I'm going to get coal I might as well be really, really naughty. After all I only have one day left and then I have to be good so I won't get coal next year," he said snuggling back against Kakashi.

Sliding a hand lower on Iruka's stomach Kakashi nibbled gently on Iruka's neck. "Mmm, taste so good."

"I thought you said you weren't going to eat me?" the chunin teased.

"Did I now?" he asked as he set the cookie he was still holding down on the table. "I don't remember."

Iruka twisted so he was facing Kakashi and gently pushed him back so he could stand up. "And we're supposed to go to bed, or you said Santa wouldn't come."

"I dunno. I think he could come just as easily out here." The copy-nin said grinning up at him.

"But then he wouldn't have a nice comfortable bed and nice warm body to curl up with," Iruka said and held his hand out. Kakashi pouted and then took the proferred hand. He pulled his lover to his feet and lead him to their bedroom.

"Hmm... what's this?" Kakashi said spotting a box wrapped in shiny red paper and a shiny silver bow.

"That's one of your presents, the other you can have tomorrow." Iruka picked the box up and held it out to his lover. "But it'll cost you a kiss to open it early 'Kashi love."

"I don't know if I have any of those left after all that mistletoe."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep this until tomorrow," he said hiding the gift behind his back.

"I don't think so," Kakashi said pulling him close and planting little kisses all over Iruka's face. "Give." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "My." Kiss. "Present." Kiss.

"You call those kisses? Those aren't worth this present..."

Growling playfully his silver-haired lover captured his mouth in a very heated kiss, eliciting a low moan from the chunin before breaking away. "Now give."

"I suppose..." he stole another quick kiss though before handing the box over.

Kakashi paused, wondering if he was going to end up bound and gagged like Shiori and then decided unlike her he'd probably enjoy it. Almost to his disappointment though, nothing happened when he pulled the ribbon off. Slowly, he lifted the lid and peered inside. He set the box on the bed and reached in to pull out the bright red silk revealing several objects beneath it. He grinned up at Iruka as he pulled out the peppermint flavored lube.

"I only got a small bottle because I figure it will lose it novelty after the first time."

"Hmm... true," the jounin said as he set it down so he could pick up the fluffy red and white handcuffs. "And what does my little chunin have planned?" he purred.

"Give me those and I'll show you."

"Are you planning on being naughty?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Very. Now give them here koi." 


	24. Chapter 24

Iruka snuggled against Kakashi, the feel of the other running fingers through his hair was starting to lull him to sleep.

"My 'Ruka. Such a clever one my 'Ruka is," Kashi murmured into his hair as his other hand stroked lines up his back. Iruka simply preened and snuggled closer. "You have no idea how sexy you are Ru."

"No where near as sexy as you." The exchange was familiar to them at this point and Iruka smiled at that thought. It depended on the night who won the 'argument.'

"Sexier, especially tonight. It made me want to come just watching you. I love when you take control." The hand stroking his hair slid down to cup his cheek and Iruka looked up mere seconds before Kakashi claimed his mouth for probably the hundredth time that night.

"See you didn't even need all that mistletoe."

"No, but it was a good excuse. Besides I think others appreciated it."

"Hmph, some of them need a lesson in personal space." Iruka couldn't help but think of a certain red haired, obnoxious jounin who couldn't seem to catch a hint to save her life.

"Shiori must really have appreciated it. She disappeared while I was in the kitchen. I bet she found some cute young shinobi to molest all night."

Iruka blushed and looked away, "Mmhm... I'm sure she did exactly that," Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi smirked when his lover turned away. 'Clever, little brat. He's getting even better with his traps to catch her like that,' he thought as he began trailing his fingers over Iruka's shoulder and down his arm. He loved the way it felt to just lay there tangled up together, trailing kisses and light touches over each other.

"I wonder if it counts as being naughty if you're really, really good at it," Iruka whispered as he traced small circles over Kakashi's hips with his index finger.

"Nope, I think it's official that you're on Santa's nice list."

"If I am then you must be too because your even better than me at being naughty."

"What can I say, I'm a pro. I'll just have to spend more time practicing so you can become just as good."

"I like that idea. Although, it seems to have the flaw that you'll also be practicing and therefore I'll never catch up."

"Hmm... That would be true for most but you're a quick study, you'll catch up in no time."

"I'm not the genius you are though."

"No, but I don't care what anyone says you're a bigger pervert at heart than even Jiraiya." Iruka swatted him playfully and he laughed.

"I am not. Or if I am it's only because of you. I wasn't perverted before I met you. You must be contagious."

Kakashi laughed hard enough at that one that his sides ached slightly. Iruka swatting him didn't help the matter either. "Okay, okay RuRu-chan you win."

"Don't call me that." He could tell by the tone that Iruka had a pout on his face.

"Hmm? Why not? I think it's cute."

"It is. Too cute. That's why not."

"But you are cute love. Cute and sexy."

"Hmmph. You're lucky I'm too sleepy to argue." Iruka wiggled, snuggling closer to him if that was possible.

Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka's hair. "Love you."

"Love you too," he heard Iruka murmur as the chunin slowly drifted off to sleep.

'Yep, cute and sexy,' he thought as he too let sleep slowly take him. 


	25. Chapter 25

Iruka rolled over, trying to get more comfortable. A strange rustling sound came with the motion however, and it dragged his attention closer to the world of the waking. A small part of his brain told him to go back to sleep while another suggested waking up might not be such a bad idea.

He cracked an eye open. Shiny silver stars on a dark blue paper greeted him. It took a moment but the significance finally hit him and he opened the other eye and smiled at the box sitting on the bed beside him.

He sat up to find he was actually surrounded by the pretty blue paper. Various sized gifts covered the bed.

"You take forever to wake up," Kakashi chuckled, leaning against the door frame while drinking what Iruka guessed to be eggnog.

"I thought I was getting coal," Iruka said grinning.

"You are. All of that is coal." The silver-haired nin smirked at him before taking another sip of his eggnog.

"So which piece of coal should I open first, Santa-sama?"

"Hmmm... I think the biggest one is supposed to be opened first neh?" Kakashi pointed to the side of the bed were a box taller than the edge of the bed sat.

"If you say so Santa-sama," Iruka said grinning. He pulled the end of the ribbon and the bow unraveled. Then he very carefully started opening the present, being very deliberate so as not to tear the paper.

"Would you just open it you silly thing?" Kakashi laughed.

"No... I'm savoring the moment." Iruka stuck his tongue out at his impatient boyfriend.

"Maa... if you don't hurry Christmas will be over and you'll still be opening that box."

Iruka laughed and peeled another piece of tape off. "But it's fun to watch you squirm."

"Your holiday breakfast is going to be cold by the time you get to eat it. And the part of it that is cold is going to melt."

Iruka shredded the paper and ripped the top open before tossing packing paper everywhere. He was not missing out on whatever special breakfast his love had fixed. He could hear Kakashi chuckling and smiled softly.

There was a LOT of packing paper and he was beginning to wonder if there was anything in the box when he finally pulled the last piece out to see a couple of pieces of paper lying on the bottom. He picked them up and looked at them. One was a piece of paper confirming a reservation and the other was a pamphlet talking about the features of the spa that the reservation was obviously for.

Iruka stared at the gift, a wide grin on his face. "I suppose they do have coal for their fires, neh 'Kashi-koi?"

"Mmm... I told you, you were getting coal."

Iruka set the papers on the bedside table and picked up another box, the one he'd been staring at when he woke up. He opened it and pulled out the large black blanket. "I see... more coal?"

"Of course," his lover chirped cheerfully.

He opened a box that had set of titanium shuriken and kunai, a story book 'Old King Cole,' and various other gifts all of which were black and so deemed to be 'coal.'

Kakashi shoved the boxes and wrapping paper off the bed, the actual gifts he was a bit more careful with. He crawled up to sit beside Iruka. "Just one last gift," he said planting a kiss on his 'Ruka's nose. He pulled the package from the top of the headboard and set it on his lover's lap.

Iruka studied the badly wrapped gift before raising an eyebrow at him. "I cheated on the others but decided not to re-wrap this one."

He watched as his lover returned to his earlier practice of slowly and carefully opening the gift. This time however, Kakashi didn't correct him. He simply watched and tried not to look too nervous.

His brown-haired lover stared at the now open gift in confusion. He didn't say anything and resisted the urge to fidget.

"My pajamas?" Iruka asked looking at him, obviously still completely lost.

Kakashi nodded. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. What if Iruka said no? What if it was too soon and Kakashi was pushing him?

"You're going to have to explain love. I'm not as good at reading underneath the underneath as you." The words were spoken softly, barely above a whisper.

He took a deep breath. If Iruka said no...things just wouldn't change. He hoped if he was being pushy the other wouldn't decide to run for the hills.

"Giving me deep meaningful looks isn't explaining," Iruka said chuckling softly.

"Keep them here?" He knew it sounded like he was pleading but damn it he couldn't help it.

"Okay..." Iruka still seemed rather confused.

"And everything else too?"

"Are you asking me to move in 'Kashi-kun?"

He nodded. It felt like he was shaking but he thought maybe it was just his imagination.

"You're sure?"

He nodded again a little more emphatically this time. Of course he was sure. He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't.

"Is this why you hate my apartment?" Iruka asked smirking.

"Yes. Now would you just answer the question?" Kakashi was surprised by hearing himself speak.

Iruka kissed him softly, "All you had to do was ask."

Kakashi felt the huge knot of tension in him uncoil for the first time in weeks. He kissed Iruka back, only his kiss was no were near as gentle or chaste and left them both gasping.

"Your breakfast is getting cold, though I lied. The peppermint ice cream is still in the freezer so it won't melt," he said grinning.

"Does it reheat?"

"Mmm... yes."

"Then it can wait." And then Iruka pulled him in for more kisses which quickly turned to other things. Neither made it out of bed until well after noon and neither cared. 


	26. Chapter 26

BONUS CHAPTER!

Iruka unwound himself from the blankets and Kakashi and slipped out of the room. Grabbing a sugar covered pastry from his covered and cold breakfast he headed into the library and picked up the bag of 'goodies' Kurenai had sent with them after the party. He put the candies and fudge on the counter and grinned at the box that had been hidden beneath them.

He grabbed another pastry before heading back to 'their' bedroom. It really was their's now and the thought left him grinning like idiot. It had been almost exactly 6 months ago that he'd woken up in Kakashi's arms and he hadn't spent a night at home since if the copy-nin was around.

His apartment no longer felt like home and he realized that it really hadn't felt that way even before that day. He'd lived there for over a decade and the place had miraculously gone from home to the place he kept some of his things in a matter of weeks.

Iruka watched Kakashi sleep for a little while. It made him feel warm inside to see him sleeping. He was completely relaxed in these moments and it sent another wave of tingling warmth through him to realize that his lover really did trust him completely. If he didn't Iruka wouldn't be able to move in the room without startling him. Whenever anyone set foot on the doorstep it woke Kakashi. He would swear the man could read chakra signatures in his sleep. Maybe he could.

"Kakashi," Iruka said as he slid onto the bed beside his lover.

"Mmm?" came the murmured reply.

"It's early afternoon and while there really is no need for you to wake up. I thought you might want to open your other gift." He laughed as the other twisted and sat up so quickly it almost looked like he'd used chakra to enhance his speed in doing so.

"Give," Kakashi demanded grinning happily at him.

He laughed again before handing the bag over. "Don't destroy it opening it."

Kakashi pulled the box off and ripped the paper off, a huge grin plaster on his face. Iruka wondered if anyone had ever seen Kakashi look like this on Christmas morning. Was he this way as a child? Or is this new? Honestly Iruka hoped Kakashi had at least had a few Christmas mornings like this before the seriousness Iruka now understood had been a part of his lover's personality for so many years. Either way however Iruka intended to make sure he had plenty more like this one.

The silver-haired man paused before carefully opening the box and pulling out the bright red scarf. He ran it across his cheek, then he wrapped it around his neck, and smiled softly at Iruka who reached in the box and pulled out the pair of mittens.

"These too love. And they're even practical," he said as he flipped the end of the mitten inside out to reveal that it was also a finger-less glove.

Kakashi laughed and pulled him close. "Alright, alright I get the hint. I'll wear mittens. The scarf is my favorite though."

"Why's that?' Iruka asked snuggling against the scarf.

"Because it works better than a mask for making out with you in public. Covers my face but it's long enough to wrap around you too."

Iruka laughed, his chest shaking. "Of course," he said finding it highly amusing but completely obvious now that he thought about it. 


End file.
